Star's Adventure
by B. Bandit20
Summary: (CANCELED) Another Request by Lexboss if you have any questions or suggestions feel free to PM her
1. Chapter 1

Marco was in his room sleeping but he wakes up after getting the feeling to go to the bathroom. After he went he stops to sees Star's Door was wide open he enters the room he sees he sleeping.

"Man she looks so beautiful i'm glad we're finally dating." He said he then noticed her drawer full of clothes just scattered every where.

"God Star do you have any organization he said as he started to clean up when he noticed her underwear

"Oh man, this is perfect." He said as he got a idea  
The next day

Marco was in the kitchen eating breakfast when Star came down wrapped in a towel.

"Marco, have you seen my clothes?" She asked

Oh sorry Star but you were sleep spelling and your clothes hid themself in your sleep but hey Star? Ummm I know this sounds crazy but how about just wear your underwear in school or stay nude? You always said you like being touched." He said smiling as star looking at him she then smiled widely

"Okay I'll do it." She said as she kissed his caused Marco to smiled.  
Later at school

Star was getting a lot of attention with her matching pink hipster panty set.

"Oh Marco your right this is a lot of fun." She said

"That's great Star, but don't let the boys take you to an empty room, okay that's my job." He said.

"Why wait Marco." She said as she kissed him Marco then wrapped his arms around her neck, the two then rested onto the lockers, Star then started to unbuckle his pants and started rubbing his dick, Marco then noticed the amount of attention they were getting.

"Star we gathering a crowd, why don't we put on a show?" Marco asked

"Definitely!" She said as Marco continued kissing her till he heard her moan fills his ears.

"Okay I think we should give them a show." Marco said.

"Oh Marco." Star said before kissing Marco, Marco then started fingering her hard till she couldn't take it anymore he then forced her on her knees and made her give him a blow job she then wrapped her arms around his waist. His hands then went to head to control her speed."

"Oh god Star, your mouth feels so good." He said "Oh god!" Marco creamed down her throat to which she swallowed.

"Delicious Marco." She said Star then pulled off her pink hipster panties and bends over.

"I'm ready Marco." She said Marco then gripped her ass and spreads her pussy lips apart and slowly pushes himself in she then moans as she felt herself become a woman.

"Oh Star." Marco then picked her up showing her to the entire school and started pumping in and out of her royal pussy.

"Oh God Marco harder faster!" She said.

"You got it Princess!" He said as he speed up as he did his hand moves to her breast and started fondling it.

"Marco, I'm cumming!" She yelled

"Then let's do it together." He said as he took her lips in his the two then screamed as they cummed in unison and the

"My god that was amazing." She said

"I'm glad you liked it." She said

"We should do it again." Star said then looked up and saw everyone they then cheered

"Why wait, Star." Marco said as he rammed his dick in her again and went to town.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a mostly cloudy morning Marco and Star walked hand in hand to school. Star was in her Sea green dress with light purple octopus on the front, magenta and orange striped leggings, purple boots with rhino design, small star bag with a face. When they entered they notice a poster of Star's nude body

"Wow your famous" he said smiling as she smiled back

"Yes I am and it's so exciting." She said smiling Marco then kissed her lips she kisses him back as they notice the students was started, Marco then smiled and lifted Star's dress, pulled her leggings of and undies down leaving her naked. Star then giggled as Marco tossed the leggings and undies and Starfan 13 grabbed them. Marco then took Star's hand and they went outside Marco keeps lifting her dress showing everyone her dripping pussy lips as they made it to the bleachers the cheerleader cheered and explained the details of tonight football game as they went on Star asked "What's this football game?" Marco then explains it as Star was shocked that the players are fallen." Star said she then began making a plan.

"Hey I'll be right back." She said, Marco nodded smiling as she left as Marco left to help his friends in order not being taken by football players.

Later still

Star sees the photos of the "fallen" she's was sad but she notice a photo of her nude in public in the case marked "Star Student" she then smiled as she notice it but she needs to focus she needs a plan as she went inside the gym.

"Excuse me what do you want?" Brittany Wong asked

"You your the brain's of the operation what's the plan." She asked

"(Scoft) This year we have a secret weapon." She said they show star the cheers making Star shook her head.

"That won't work you won't win combat especially Chantelle with her flat ass." She said.

"Then can you lift up your dress." One of the girls asked,

Star then smiled lifted up her dress showing them her pussy lips as they said

"Wow a pussy from a different Dimension" The male cheerleader said

"I know it's amazing" Another one said

"Yeah, hey Star can we have your dress?" One of them asked Star then smiled took of her dress gives them to them as Star then left ass naked as she still making a plan for the field.

At The Diaz Residence

Marco was in his house trying to protect his friend Fergusson when he said

"They're not going to take me Marco." He said as Marco said

"They will, trust me and where's Alfonzo?" He sigh.

"I think he's Star's room." Fergusson said he then ran into Star's room not before saying "If i'm going to stay trapped here can I at least see a video of Star striping?" He said Marco tossed him his phone shows Star stripping he then went to Star's room and found Alfonzo sniffing Star's used Panties.

"Alfonzo!" Marco yelled

"What it's not like she uses them anymore." He said, just before he was about to say something he heard Star calling him he pulled the blinds up and Marco notice Star on the power lines nude.

"Oh Marco do you have any flammable liquids." She asked.

"I don't know check the garage." Marco said.

"Cool thanks." She said before falling he see in garage he then smiled at his crazy girlfriend.

"So~, Can I keep these?" Alfonzo asked

"You know what i'm in a good mood, so yes." He said

Later as Star was finding cats she notice people looking at her she then smiled.

"Let's give these peeping toms something to peep at." She said as she began fingers herself teasing them as they all cheered for her. She giggled before getting the cats.

Later

As the football game was about to start Marco notice star in armor , with a pleated skirt, grey boots with knee spikes (mounted with pink gemstones), a pink gemstone on the chest, spiky shoulder pads and a navy blue helmet with wings and spikes.

"Star what are you doing?" Marco asked

"I'm ready for combat." She said with a crazed look in her eyes

"(Groan) Come with me." Marco said as he took Star behind the bleachers as the players took his friend.

Under the bleachers

"Star your so hot in that armor." Marco said as he smiled as she giggled saying

"I know you liked it." She asked, she then wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him she uses her magic to get rid of boots and leggings and lifted her skirt. Marco then pulled out his dick and shoved it her pussy and began pumping in and out of her.

"Oh God Star, your so tight!" Marco said.

"Only for you Marco." She said as she wrapped her legs around his hip Marco then speeds up.

"Oh god Marco, i'm cumming!" She yelled Marco then released his seed in her. After their session Star puts her armor back on but Marco throws her leggings and armor skirt away.

"Stay bottomless something tells me that your going need the speed." He said smiling as he pointed to the field as her traps went off. They went off to help the people.

After that people cheered for them for helping them stop the creatures and helping them win the game and save their lives. Later that day Star and Marco decided to rest at home watching tv till they heard a knocked, Marco walked over and opened to see Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"Uh what are you doing here?" He asked

"Don't get the wrong idea Diaz." She said as she kissed him, Marco then kissed back and fell on the couch with Star.

"Oh way to go Marco." Star said as Jackie started sucking his dick while Star touched herself.

"Oh god Jackie your head game ain't got nothing on Star's." He said

"Oh yeah." She said with her mouth full she then pulled out and aligned her pussy with his dick and slid down with ease.

"Oh God that pussy feels good." Marco said

"But not better then mindm right." Star said as she wrapped her legs around his head.

"Naw Star yours will always be my number one." He said as he started licking it.

"Oh and Diaz I hope you don't mind me recording this." Jackie moaned. Marco just gave muffled sound and a thumbs up.

"Oh god Marco i'm cumming." Star said as she grinded her pussy on his face.

"Me Too!" Jackie yelled the trio then climaxed Star and Jackie's pussy juices flowed Jackie then pulled out and Marco cummed on both of the girls.

"God that was great." Star said.

"Thank for the good time Diaz." Jackie said Star then used her wand to clean up everyone after their sex session Marco says

"Hey Star put your clothes on." He said

"Why?" She asked

"Because I want Jackie to stay bottomless." He said as he ripped her shorts off as he said

"let's give her a try to see how she feels about being bottomless." He said as Jackie smiled and Star giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

It was seven in the morning, Marco and Star were fighting Ludo's monsters who were trying to get Star's wand but as always they failed as Buff frog was kicked in the face by Marco, Jackie was sitting down watching them fight as Star use her magic she cast a spell strong enough to kick all the monster butts.

"Great just great." Ludo sigh as he opened the portal and lets the monster retreat as they left Jackie came over.

"Wow that was amazing guys." she said smiling as Star blushed as Marco smiled, he then pulled her into a kiss and he then kissed star as well "So Jackie was being bottomless cool yesterday?" Marco asked smiling as Jackie giggles.

"Yeah it was hot and I was fingering myself while walking." She said smiling as Star then smiled kissing Jackie, then Marco begins to think.

"Hey, Jackie how about you move in with Me and Star?" Marco asked smiling, Jackie then thinks about it, she then smiled saying.

"Sure I'll be back I need to get my stuff." She said smiling Marco then said "I'll go help" Star looks at the two and said

"I'll stay make something to eat! She said excited as Marco smiled as he lifted her dress as and pulled her leggings and undies off throwing them over the fence where Marco's friends got to them he then pulled Star's dress over her head making her nude as Marco used his knife to cut Jackie clothes off making her also nude the girls giggled as Jackie and Marco left to go get Jackie stuff and Star went back inside the house.

Later

Star was backing cake without magic because she wants to learn how as she went to her room to see if she finds her wand charger she notice her mirror she went over and she said.

"Call Mom." She commanded as the mirror connected to Mewni and her mother appears she then gets a good look at her and sees Star was naked.

"Going nude again?" She asked, Star then giggles saying.

"Yeah but mom, umm I have a second lover her name is Jackie." She said smiling her mother the smiled saying.

"I'm happy for you Star but... She was then cut off by Star who notice she forgot her cake!

"Sorry, mom I got to go! She shouted turn off mirror and run up noticing the cake as she got it out it was all burned she sigh as Marco and Jackie come in holding Jackie's clothes.

"What happened?" He asked as Star sighed.

"The cake burned." Star said with sadness in her voice, Jackie then smiled walking over to Star kissing her.

"It's ok Star why don't we help you make another cake?" Jackie suggested. Star then smiled kissing both of her lovers as they make another cake. As they put in the oven Marco took Jackie and Star to the living room to watch tv until the cake is done.

"Umm, guys... On mewni I...I made a promise that me and you two will be my husband and wife one day" Star said smiling as they smiled back as Marco stood up took off his clothes he then puts Star against the wall and aligned his dick with her pussy and started to ramming her pussy, Marco lifted her leg to get her pussy to squeeze his dick tighter.

"Oh god, Star your pussy is amazing." He said.

"Yes Marco, fuck this pussy." She said as Marco's hips pounded her.

"My god Marco, faster, faster." She begged Marco then did what she asked and began pounding her hard and fast.

"Marco doesn't stop, please do stop!" She said Marco then took her other leg held up while still ramming her tight pussy.

"Here it comes, Star!" Marco said as he cummed into her pussy.

"God, that was awesome." Star said.

""Was" We're not done yet." he said as he shoved his dick back in her and rammed her till the Jackie finished the cake

Later

After their finished Marco puts on his clothes and they went to kitchen and notice that the cake was ready as they went into the kitchen to get their cake, Star was then about to eat till Marco stopped Star.

"Hey Jackie could you get the cake I need to do something with Star." He said

"Sure Marco." She said

"What do you need Marco?" Star asked

"Another Quickie." He said as he unzips his pants again as he entered her Pussy banging her fast so he then cummed in her and put his dick in Jackie and gives her the same treatment

oh' god don't stop!"She said

"Who said that I was going to." Marco said as he rammed her harder and harder.

"Marco~~ Don't forget about me~" Star moaned Marco then took three fingers and pushes them in her, to which she moans loudly

"Oh god I'm cumming!" Marco said Jackie then wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Do it inside me Marco." Jackie moaned as Marco released his seed in her. Star then got on top of Jackie and pulled his dick out so that she could suck out the rest.

"Man you girls sure know how to drain a guy." Marco said as Star giggles and so does Jackie.

Later

Marco and the girls were sitting on the couch naked watching the news

"Also if your want to see girls nude." They then show of photo of Star and Jackie. "You can see this two girls at Echo creek high school I know I'll be their

"Wow where popular." Marco said

"Wait did people saw you nude while bringing your stuff?" Star asked as they eat the cake. Jackie said

"Yeah, so many people did ask if Marco can bang us at school tomorrow and if they can keep our clothes." Jackie said smiling, Star smiled kissing her and Marco as well as they enjoy their time together.


	4. Chapter 4

Star sigh as she looks at her half wound as she gasps feeling two hands around her. She looks and noticed it's her lover Hekapoo and she kisses Star on the lips.

"Star it's ok. your mother and I will get him back but for now, try to not get depressed for our babies." She said smiling as Star nodded, Star and Hekapoo were both pregnant with Marco child, They soon notice Marco was coming in with food on the plate

"How are my girls?" He said smiling at his lovers as they smiled back. Marco kisses hekapoo and Star on the lips as they eat to keep the baby's strong.

Nine Months Later

It was time, Star and Hekapoo were on their way to the hospital to give birth in mewni, Star wanted them to be born there, so their children will be both princesses. As star was in the room in pain along with hekapoo in another giving birth as Star's mother and father and her friends were there outside in the waiting room, Marco was a clone of hekapoo

"Don't worry, we're going to be okay,"

The clone said smiling at Marco as Marco smiled as a doctor comes in as he said there ready, he said as everyone goes into the room and sees Hekapoo and Star in bed holding their babies Nova, is what Star named her child and Marcia, is what she called hers. Everyone gathered around and saw that their kids look completely the as Star same with Hekapoo's baby even the flame on her head. Marco then smiled kissing both his girlfriends and kissing the baby's heads holding them both as they each open their eyes and they started giggling as they saw their father, Marco. Hekapoo and Star smiled at each other before kissing on the lips as Star mother smiled as she sees them pulled away seeing the future queens and king along with babies princesses.

Later

Star and Hekapoo were feeding their babies till they had their fill. Once they're sleeping, they put them to bed as Marco smiled taking their hands leading them both outside quietly, but hekapoo left a clone to keep on eye on the babies, one's outside Marco started stripping Star's clothes off, taking off her dress and leggings. He did the same to Hekapoo's dress now they are nude as he smiled as he took them to the school.

Echo Creek High School Hallway

When they got their Marco made an announcement that this will be their last show, Marco then got undressed, Star and Hekapoo then grabbed his shaft with their mouths and started licking it. Star then went to his balls and started sucking on toes while hekapoo took Marco's dick. Star and Hekapoo then got down on all fours and showed their bare pussy to them, she then used two fingers to opened their pussies.

"Take you pick Marco." Hekapoo said, Marco then went to Hekapoo and rammed his dick in her pussy. He then inserted two fingers into Star while his hips moved. While Marco was pounding her pussy, Star was now on her back as she had Hekapoo lick her pussy. Marco then released his cum into Hekapoo as he pulled out Star pushed her pussy onto his cock and moved her hips up and down.

"Marco this feels so good!" Star said. Hekapoo then kissed Marco and then Star as Marco felt his limit he then cummed into Star.

Weeks Later

"Star listen we must go back toffee has returned." her mother said as hekapoo nodded to star

"It's true honey, we must go to keep our children, and Macro safe" hekapoo said as Star nodded. Marco was holding hekapoo's baby as she was still hurt from the fight with Toffee as Star got her baby as they went through the portal and back to Mewni

Later

As there in the castle, the baby's were sleeping as Marco was in bed holding his lovers who were asleep with him nude as he smiled as he started to fall asleep.


End file.
